Fatefull Meeting
by gseedlover
Summary: AxC she didnt like him when they first met, he thought she was intersting...what happens when they develop feelings for each other? some kxl
1. Chapter 1

Hi ppl well here's my other fanfict 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of the characters

Cagalli, athrun, kira, lacus, dearke, and mir are all16

chapter one

Kira was in his apartment in the PLANTS packing, ready for his next day to leave for ORB. Then Athrun came in.

"are you almost ready there?" athrun said

"almost… I cant wait to see Cagalli though, I havet seen her in like a year" he responded

"oh yeah… your sister that your always talkin about" he said "maybe I should go with you so I can meet this sister of yours that your allways talking about" he teased

Kira gave glare " hey im not gonna let you date my sister so you just dump her in like a week… like you've done with all your other girlfriends" kira said

Athrun threw his hands up in defense " hey man im just joking…jeez" "but anyways how are things going between you and Lacus" athrun said trying to change the conversation.

"It's going great, we went out yesterday…" kira said

"and…" athrun added

" I asked her if she wanted to come with me to ORB and she said yes, im sure cagalli will be excited to meet my girfriend… shes gonna drop dead once she finds out I started dating before her." he smiled

"so Lacus is gonna go with you… man am I ever going to be bored" athrun said bumed out

" you should come with us, you have nothing better to do here anyways…" kira said

"maybe…" "but what will I do there, I don't think I know anybody there" Athrun said

"don't worry you'll have us there… plus you'll meet new people" kira said

Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it" kira said

Kira went to open the door. There standing was none other than his girlfriend Lacus Clyne.

"Hey Kira" " I'm done packing so I came to see if you needed help." she said

"Hi lacus" he greeted and kisses her in the cheek " I'm almost done, but im trying to convince Athrun to come with us." "but I don't think he wants to" kira said

"hmm, maybe I can convince him" Lacus said walking over to Athrun who was sitting on the couch.

"hey athrun, so are you coming to ORB with us?" lacus asked

"I'm not sure, if I go I wont do anything" he answered

"Oh come on it'll be fun, well do lots of things there…" she said "and you'll meet the Princess of ORB, come on by what kira says she sounds like a nice and fun person" she tried convincing him

"Umm…" Athrun wasn't sure

"come on Athrun im sure my sister wont mind if you go, you got nothing better to do here anyways" kira added

"Fine Ill go but will that get you off my back" Athrun said giving in.

"well then you better start packing" Lacus said cheerfully, happy that he friend was going on the trip

"ok" he said, with that he went up the stairs and up to his roomand started getting ready

"this is gonna be lots of fun" lacus said smiling

"if your with me it'll always be fun" he said puting his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her lips.

Lacus was a little shoked but responded to the kis by wraping her arms around his neck. A while later Kira pulled away from the kiss. "well I gotta finish packing" " wanna help me?" kira asked "sure isn't that what I came here for?" she said laughing

"well then lets go" kira said as they went up to his room hand in hand

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with athrun he pretty much finished since he didn't have that much stuff to pack. Then he remembered his old pal Dearka.

'Hey I think dearka moved to Orb not to long ago with his girlfriend' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I should call him'

He got his cell phone and dialed his number…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kira and lacus where packing Kira cell phone rang… he answered it

"Hello?" kira said

"Hi kira it's me Cagalli" she said from the other line

"Hey sis what up" he asked

" I'm just calling to say that I wont be able to pick you up because of my stupid meetings" she said " but I'm sending kisaka to pick you up, sorry I cant do this myself." cagalli said sounding sad

"Don't worry its ok ill see you at you house once you get there, you don't need to apologize" he said

"I know but I asked for this day off to pick you up but they called me yesterday saying I had an important meeting I had to attend" now she said sounding mad

"Don't worry sis well be ok?" kira said

"We?" "Who's we?" she asked

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you if it's ok if I bring two friends with me" "well… Actually my girlfriend and a friend" he said smiling

"Yeah its ok, it'll make things more fun…WAIT you have a girlfriend, when did this happen, and since when have you started dating-" she said but was cut off

"Don't worry ill tell you all about it when we get there…"he said

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" she demanded

"Have patience my dear little sister ill tell you when we get there" he said

"Fine, well I have to go see you tomorrow" "bye" she said and hung up

"Who was that?" Lacus asked.

"Oh it was mi sister saying she can't pick us up, but she'll send someone for us" he said

"I can't wait to meet her she sound like so much fun" Lacus said excited

Then Athrun came in and wanted to talk to them.

"Hey kira I just got out of the phone with one of my old friends." "He said he would show me around tomorrow if you don't mind" he asked

"No that's ok, my sister isn't going to pick us up anyways… so you can have fun while we go to her house and unpack and stuff like that…"

"Ok, he said he would show me around and how to get to the ORB palace so you don't have to worry about picking me up or anything" Athrun said. "Oh ok" kira responded

"see i told you you would find someone to hang around with" Kira said and smiled

"i know you dont have to make fun of me... i had just forgotten that he moved there but im glad i remembered" Athrun said

"Lacus are you going to spend the night here?" "It's too late for you to be going home so you can stay in the guest room" Kira said worried about her safety.

"Okay then we should all go to sleep then" Lacus said "We so leave pretty early." she added

They all went to their room to bed. Kira was excited for getting to meet his sister again, Lacus was exciting about meeting a new place, and athrun was excited about getting to meet his old friend…

But unknown to Athrun tomorrow he will meet the one person that would change his life…

I think Ill leave it off there. In the next chapter Athrun and Cagalli meet. In what kind of circumstances is something you have to find out… hope you like my story R&R no flames pls, and thanks.

_Preview_

_- While cagalli was walking home someone accidentally bumped into her, she fell to the ground_

_- "HEY watch were your going" she said without looking at the person _

_- "I'm sorry it's my fault" …………………_


	2. meeting

HI ppl well here's the 2nd chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of the characters

CHAPTER 2

"…" speaking '…' thoughts

At the airport Athrun, Kira, and Lacus had just arrived at ORB

"I wonder where Kisaka is" Kira questioned

"Maybe we should look around were bound to see him sooner or later" lacus said

While they were looking around Athrun spotted Dearka. "Hey Dearka" Athrun yelled trying to get his attention.

Dearka heard him and went over to him. "Hey man long time no see, how was the trip?" he asked.

"It was ok" "oh yeah come on let me introduce you to my friends." athrun said as they started walking over to Kira and Lacus and some other guy who was with them.

"Hey kira, lacus this is my friend Dearka" "the one that's gonna show me around today" athrun introduced. "Dearka this is Kira and this is his girlfriend Lacus."

"Hi" said kira.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you" lacus said formally

"Hello" dearka said to the both of them.

Athrun was starting to look at the stranger who looked older than them. Kira noticed and introduced him.

"Oh yeah this is Kisaka he's gonna take us to my sisters house, he's also a very good friend to me and my sister" kira said

"Hello nice to meet you" he said

"I think we should get going we have a lot of stuff to unpack" kira said "athrun if you want we'll take your stuff and you can unpack whenever you get home"

"That would be great thanks" athrun said

With that they parted ways Athrun and Dearka went around, Lacus and Kira went to cagalli's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira and Lacus where in a black limo being driven down the streets of ORB.

"I can't wait to meet your sister" lacus said sounding excited

"Yeah me too, I wonder if she's changed?" "I doubt it, she's always been the same since we were little" he happily said

"Can you tell me more about her" she asked

"Well, she's short tempered, impatient, and a bit of a hothead" he said smiling "but she's a very nice person and doesn't like to see anyone down…"he stopped because they had already arrived at the palace

"Well were here" kira said as he got out of the car and reached his hand out to help Lacus out.

"Wow this place is beautiful" she commented

"Kira it's so nice to have you back here again" "Princess Cagalli will be happy to see you" said Merna as she gave him a hug

Merna was pretty much like kira and cagalli's second mother. She took care of them ever since their mother died.

Merna let go of kira and instructed one of the servants to take the luggage to the appropriate room.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" Merna asked

"Merna this is my girlfriend lacus" he said while hugging lacus

"Hello nice to meat you miss merna" lacus said politely

"The pleasures all mine" "you two seem like a great couple, just look the two of you, your so cute together" merna said happily

Kira and lacus both blushed at her words. "Well lets get you two freshened up, you must be tired from that long trip" merna said as she led them in the house

After a while Kira came out of his room and saw Lacus wandering around. He went up to her and hugged her from behind. She got startled at first but somehow knew it was kira, so she relaxed into his embrace.

"What are you doing alone?" he asked

"Well I got bored, so I wanted to take a look around but kinda got lost" she said

Suddenly Kira got an idea "hey want to go to the garden its really pretty there." he asked "sure why not" she answered him

They went to the garden kira had his arm around her shoulder; they found a bench and sat there. Lacus had her head resting on kira's shoulder and they started talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending some time talking in Dearka's house Athrun and Dearka were walking down the streets of ORB.

"So how do you like it here?" Dearka asked

"Its ok it's very peaceful and nice" answered athrun

"So are you still a 'hot shot' around the ladies" Dearka teased

"Uhh…"

"Come on last time I was there you were swarmed by girls who wanted to be your girlfriend" dearka said

"I know but it gets annoying, they don't even know me they just come after me" athrun sighed

"You don't like having a million girls after you" dearka was shocked

"I don't even know anymore" he said

"Oh come on cheer up you'll find the right person for you eventually" dearka said trying to cheer him up

"Well I think I should get going before kira and lacus start worrying about me" he said "can you show me the way there" athrun asked.

"Yeah it's not that hard just go down this street it's a BIG house you wont miss it" "are you sure you don't want me to drop you off" Dearka asked

"No its ok I'd rather walk and get to know my way more" he said

"I still can't believe you know the princess of ORB" Dearka said

"I don't know her yet, she's just my best friend's sister" he explained

"But still your gonna get to know her." he said adding smiling

"What's that look for it's not like I'm gonna date her, I don't even know her yet" athrun said

"Who knows buddy… who knows"

"Your weird" athrun said "well I better go I got a lot of stuff to do"

"Take care" they shook hand and went their own ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"UGH, I can't believe I have to walk home" said the annoyed Cagalli "Stupid car why did it have to break down today of all days, now I'm going to be late to see kira"

There was the short tempered Princess of ORB walking to get home as soon as possible

"I never want to see that car again ill just get myself a new one and give that one away or something" she muttered to herself

She was in such a hurry that she wasn't really watching where she was going. As she turned someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground.

"HEY watch where you're going" she yelled at the person without even looking at him

"Umm sorry about that it's my fault" the other person said as he held up his hand to help the person up.

Cagalli didn't even bother she got up by herself. "Yeah it was-" she stopped as she looked at the person who bumped into her. He had blue hair and the emerald eyes that caught her attention. It was as if she was mesmerized by them.

Athrun, who was the person she bumped into, was also caught by the blonde's amber orbs 'She has pretty eyes' he thought to himself

"You know I'm not in the mood today so why don't you stop starring at me" she pretty much yelled at him

"uhh, sorry but you were starring at me too" athrun said

"NO I wasn't" cagalli said annoyed "ugh I have better things to do and I'm already running late, next time watch where you're going" she yelled as she walked away

'What a jerk' 'Was I really starring at him though, well who couldn't with those eyes, their nice' she thought to herself. 'WAIT what am I saying I don't even know the guy'

"I don't have time ill just call a cab" she said. She took out her cell phone and a while later a cab came and picked her up and she left to her house

Athrun pretty much starred at the blonde since she walked away till she left in the cab. 'she's interesting, usually girls cling to me once they look at me, but she's different' he thought 'maybe ill see her again, but I doubt that'

"well I better get going before they start to worry" he started walking to the ORB palace but the only thing that went through his mind was the blonde girl he bumped into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ORB palace

Cagalli walked into her house and yelled for her brother. Kira herd and came to the living room. Once cagalli saw him she gave him a big hug.

"Cagalli…can't…breathe" kira struggled

"Opps sorry about that but I missed you" cagalli said

"yeah I missed you too" "By the way this is my girlfriend lacus" he said

Cagalli looked at her and smiled "Hi I'm cagalli nice to meet you" cagalli introduced herself.

"hello miss cagalli I'm lacus"

"Oh cagalli's fine you don't have to be formal around me"

"okay then cagalli" lacus smiled. "well then lets catch up" cagalli said as she sat down on the couch

"so kira since when do you date?" cagalli asked him

"not that long maybe 3 months, lacus is my first girlfriend" he said

"aww that's cute, you two make a cute couple you know that" cagalli smiled

"so how have you been cagalli" Kira asked

"good I guess, but I've been really bored there's nothing to do here" "hey weren't you bringing another friend along?" she asked noticing there was one person missing

"yeah, Athrun, but he's not here yet I'm guessing hell be here in a while" kira said just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Cagalli said. She went to the door and opened it.

"YOU!" "what are you doing here, are you following me or something" cagalli yelled

Athrun was surprised to see the blonde he was thinking about open the door. So he didn't say anything.

Kira and Lacus heard Cagalli screaming and went to go see what was wrong. When they got there they saw athrun at the door

"hey Athrun" kira said. "you know him?" cagalli asked

"of course we know him he's my other friend, he's also staying here" kira said as lacus nodded her head

"WHAT" she said "you're the person that bumped into me earlier, now you going to be staying at my house, this is just too weird" she said and she went up to her room.

"umm what's going on" Kira said

"I kinda bumped into her earlier on and she got mad at me" Athrun explained

"ohhhh" kira said as he started to understand what was happening

"are you sure its ok if I stay here she seems pretty mad"

"Don't worry about it that's just how she is shell get over it sooner or later" kira said trying to make his friend stay

"Are you sure…" athrun hesitated

"Don't worry athrun she's nice" Lacus said

"Ok… I better unpack then, where's my room?" he asked

"Over here" kira said as he showed athrun to his room

"Well I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to turn in." Kira said

"Yeah me too" agreed Lacus

"Ok ill see you two in the morning then" Athrun said as they left.

Athrun started unpacking and then went to bed. But he couldn't go to sleep…and he wasn't the only one having that problem……

Well I think ill leave it off there hope you like this chapter.  
I'm glad to say that after this there will be more athrun and cagalli moments. YAY!  
R&R no flames pls, thanks for the people who reviewed! 


	3. new start

HI PPL! Here's chap 3 hope you like it!  
Thanks to the people who reviewed: Freyris, Mini-MoonStar, AXCandDXM4ever, astrocosmos, The Angel's Princess, asga, and cathrun, hope you guys like this chapter

CHAPTER 3

Cagalli Yula Athha was tossing and turning in her bed because she couldn't go to sleep. "I can't go to sleep" said the irritated cagalli. She sat up on her bed and looked at the clock it was 12:05

"I think I'll get myself a snack" she said as she got of the bed and walked out of the room

As she was walking down the Hallway she noticed that someone was wandering around. She got curious and stared walking toward the person.

On the other hand the other person was lost. He was also having trouble sleeping so he wanted to get something to drink the only problem was that he didn't know where the kitchen was.

He suddenly felt like someone else was there he turned around and saw the figure of someone but since it was late it was hard for the both of them to be able to tell who the other person was.

Cagalli noticed the the figure turned around she got scarred and did the first thing her defensive brain told her to do… she pounced on him

"OK who are you" she yelled at the person as she grabbed his collar

"ow that hurt" was the response of the other person.

Cagalli was close enough to be able to see who it was, she was shocked and then mad… remembering what happened between them.

"YOU again" she yelled. She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when she realized that she was still on top of him. She blushed and quickly got off of him.

'Its dark maybe he didn't noticed that I blushed' cagalli thought to herself.

'Was she just blushing' athrun wondered as he stood up

There was an awkward silence between them until cagalli broke it.

"What are you doing wandering this late around" she said as her blush was starting to go away. "You could really scare people… Jeez"

"Does that mean I scarred you" he said with a smirk as he teased her

"I didn't say that… I said you might scare someone not me" she defended herself

"So then why did you jump on me?" he kept on teasing her

"Because… I didn't know it was you!" cagalli yelled at him

Athrun couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing 'she looks so cute when she's mad' he thought. Cagalli just glared at him

Athrun noticed it and tried to stop, it took him a while though, but he stopped eventually.

"Well to answer your question I was looking for the kitchen" "but since I don't know where I t is I started looking for it then I got jumped" he smiled

"Well is it my fault you were wandering around this late!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Ok, ok sorry… You just look cute when you're mad" Athrun said. Cagalli blushed once again.

"Hey I got you blushing again" "you look cute like that too" he commented

Cagalli was starting to get mad again, she went behind him and started pushing him from the back. "Hey where are you taking me" he said but was never answered when cagalli stopped they were in the kitchen.

"HERE the kitchen, happy!" she yelled as the blush started to subside.

She walked over to the fridge and got herself a snack then she walked past him and was about to leave when athrun stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"How come your up?…Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked her.

Cagalli looked at her hand, which was still in his. She started to blush again. 'Damn, how does he make me blush so easily' she pulled her hand away from his.

"Yes I should be asleep but I couldn't so I came to have a snack" she said trying not to stumble on her words. "Well im going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow I guess" she quickly went out the kitchen and into her room. Athrun got his drink and went to his room as well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli was sitting in her bed thinking.

'No one has ever made me blush that much' she thought

She started to remember what happened earlier and she smiled. 'It's fun to yell at him though…ugh what am I thinking, snap out of it' she kept on having a fight with herself. 'I can't like him can I? Nah' 'maybe I was to mean to him'

She stopped and laid down on her bed. 'I need rest… there's too much going through my head now' she thought. In a few minutes she was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other hand athrun zala was on his bed thinking as well.

"This is the first time a girl treats me that way'

'I've never teased a girl for that much either… but still she was cute when she was mad, and even more when she blushes' he thought as he turned on his back and was staring at the ceiling

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all" he said as he went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning Lacus and Kira where eating breakfast and talking

"Hey lacus, was it me or was someone arguing last night" kira started the conversation

"I think so it kinda sounded like your sister was yelling at someone" lacus responded as she ate some of her breakfast.

"Yeah that's what I thought to, but who was she arguing with?" he said

Lacus didn't answer because athrun entered the kitchen.

"Good morning" Lacus greeted him

"Did you sleep well" kira asked

"Hi, and yeah I slept ok" athrun answered

Athrun sat down with his friends and a maid brought him his breakfast and he started eating. "So where's cagalli" asked lacus noticing that she wasn't down yet

"Well lets just say my sister likes to sleep in when she can" kira smiled

"ARE you talking about me" said cagalli. She raised her fist at kira

She had just woken up she didn't even bother to change she was still in her pajamas.

"Um… no lacus was just asking where you where" he said so he wouldn't get beat up by his sister.

"Oh" she walked to the table and sat by her brother, she wasn't even paying attention to athrun.

But he on the other hand was eyeing her amusingly. 

The four of them ate their breakfast talking about whatever came up in their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cagalli was in her room she had just finished changing when someone knocked on her door

She went to the door and opened it; her brother came in the room and started talking to her.

"Hey cagalli are you mad at Athrun or something?" he asked

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well for one thing what happened yesterday when he came, and you didn't even talk to him in the morning" he explained

"I don't know" was all she said as she sat down on her bed

"When it's the four of us like at breakfast, he seems like a pretty nice guy" "but when it's just me and him…I-Its just weird" she said

Kira sat on her bed and asked "Just the two of you?" "When have you two been alone" he asked protectively of his sister

"Well when we met I wasn't having a good day so I yelled at him a lot" she said with a smirk

"And yesterday night he didn't make things better, he kept on-" she started but was stopped half way by kira

"What happened did he do something to you" he said a little of anger in his voice

"KIRA let me finish before you draw to conclusions… jeez you are overprotective arent you" she yelled at him

"Sorry" was all he said as he kept quiet and listened to his sister as she explained everything that happened.

"Oh so no wonder athrun said you meeting wasn't that nice" he said

"Cagalli don't be mad at him he's a really nice friend once you get to know him" kira said trying to make his sister to stop being mad at his bet friend for dumb reasons.

"Umm…"

"Come on, please for me" "your only brother that you've missed for a long time" he bragged

"Ok, ok ill stop being mad at him, BUT that doesn't mean it wont start again" she said as she hugged her brother

"ca…cagalli …can't breathe…again" he tried to say as she hugged him even tighter

"I know, but that's what you get for bragging" she smiled as she let him go

Kira was glad as he tried to get his breathing to an even pace. 

Soon lacus and athrun came in. "We were wondering were you two went" lacus said

"Oh sorry if I took long" kira said as he went over to his girlfriend and gave her a peck on the cheek

"So are we ready to have fun today or what" kira said as he hugged his girlfriend "we didn't come here just to stay in the house so lets go"

"And where are we going kira" asked cagalli as she stood up and walked over to the three of them

"Wherever we want to" was all he said

"This is going to be so much fun" cheered lacus

Cagalli looked over to where athrun was and he smiled to her. She was about to ignored him but remembered her talk with kira, and she smiled back to him.

Kira and lacus went out the room and athrun put up his hand motioning for her to go first. She did go and said an quiet almost a whisper "thanks"

But athrun heard it and he smiled 'maybe we can be friends' he thought

The four of them went to the living room to plan what they were going to do today……..

Well ill leave it off there I had a hard time writing this chapter because now I want you people to decide something. And I didn't want to go over until you guys decided.

Do you want their relationship to be?

A. Fast

B. slow

You guys pick whichever way you want it to go and the one with most votes is the way ill write it.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I hope you like it. I'll try to make it more detailed (but im not sure what kind XD…what kind do you want?)

R&R no flames and pick you choice thanks again 


	4. day out

HEY! Well here's the next chapter The pace that won was fast so ill try to write it that way.  
SORRY for the very LATE update but I've been pretty busy… so I'm really sorry, and im still getting used to writing multi-chapter fics.  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/ destiny or any of their characters

Thanks for the people who reviewed: Kandida, animegirlfan, angie, KaReN41, auzzey101, Apple, AXcandDXM4ever, xxlilvietgurlxx, kagome1316, give me food, freyris, Anime-Emina-Anime, MxCrocks

CHAPTER 4

"So then its decided well go to the beach first" said kira, as everyone else agreed.

They all went to their rooms and got themselves ready. Cagalli was having a problem though cause she didn't want to wear a bathing suit. Then lacus came into her room.

"Hey cagalli, you almost ready?" lacus asked. But then she noticed that she had nothing picked out.

Cagalli looked up at lacus. "Umm…Do I have to wear a bathing suit?" cagalli asked

"No, but you should"

"But I don't think I look good in one…" she said

"Nonsense, why would you not look good" lacus said as she went to her dresser and picked out a green two piece. "Here this one will look nice on you… and don't worry you'll look fine, its only going to be us four anyways" lacus said

"Umm are you sure" 

"Yes im sure now you better get ready before we leave." lacus smiled and left before cagalli could say anything else.

Cagalli put the bathing suit in her bag and looked in her closet for something to wear.

'What should I wear' she thought to herself.

She took out a skirt and held it up. 'I haven't worn skirts in a while, there so annoying…but maybe I should wear it' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CAGALLI come on what's taking you so long" yelled kira from down the stairs.

"HOLD ON CANT YOU WAIT!" yelled cagalli back "jeez people can't wait for anything" she said as she was going down the hallway

"Don't worry kira we have time" said athrun he was about to say something else when his attention got caught to the person coming down the stairs.

Cagalli was coming down the stair wearing a tight light blue shirt and a white skirt.

Kiras mouth was hanging open, 'she never used to dress this way' kira thought to himself

'She looks pretty' athrun thought and started to smile

Cagalli noticed that everyone was starring at her and she started to blush. "What are you looking at" she said frustrated.

"Nothing sis, you look nice" "but I thought you didn't like wearing stuff like that" kira said.

"So you're saying it doesn't look good on me" cagalli said even madder

"No that wasn't what I mean…" he started saying but was cut off by lacus as she went over to cagalli.

"Nice outfit, you look nice I really like the skirt" lacus complimented her.

Cagalli just blushed and stayed quiet

"Right athrun?" lacus said as she looked over to him smiling

Athrun looked up surprised because of the question. "Umm yeah" was all he said.

For some reason that made cagalli feel bad and she just looked down. "Well lets get going" kira said. Cagalli looked up and smiled "sure its been a while since I've been out" she said as they all walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the beach it was nice and warm. Cagalli and Lacus went over to the bathroom to change into their bathing suites. While Kira and Athrun went to get a spot and fix the stuff.

"Maybe I should just stay like this" cagalli said unsure about wearing her bathing suit.

"Come on Cagalli, you'll look fine in it see" she said as she came out in her pink two piece.  
"But…" cagalli said but stopped because lacus pushed her in the changing room.

"Now the only way you'll come out is once you're done changing" lacus said smiling

"Fine" was all she said. She came out dresses in her green two piece. 

"Alright lets go meet the guys then" lacus said.

When they went out and found them. Kira saw them and he went to them. "Hey, you both look pretty" kira said as he hugged his girlfriend. Lacus just blushed "thank you"

Cagalli noticed that athrun was coming towards them.

"You two look nice." athrun complimented them. Cagalli just blushed and it didn't go missed by athrun.

"Well then lets go have fun" kira said as him and lacus walked past them leaving athrun and cagalli alone.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and athrun said, "Well then lets follow them" and cagalli nodded her head.

They were walking side by side to each other when all of a sudden cagalli tripped and was falling to the sand.

It wouldn't hurt that much it is only sand she thought but she still let out a small yelp. She was surprised that she never touched the sand though.

She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes.

"You okay?" athrun asked concerned.

"Umm, y-yeah I'm fine" she stuttered. Athrun realized that he was still holding her and there faces not that far from each other.

Cagalli started to blush and so did athrun but none of them made a move to get separated.

"Are you two having fun!' popped out of nowhere and said a little overprotective of his sister.

"Umm" was all cagalli said as she separated herself from athrun straightened herself.

Lacus noticed kira and grabbed his hand "hey kira come on" she said as she made puppy eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Okay" he said giving up "are you two coming with us" he said looking at the two not wanting to leave them alone.

"Yeah sure" said athrun as he walked by his friend.

Lacus and cagalli were walking a little more in front of them talking.

"So whats up between you and athrun?" asked lacus.

"What do you mean" she said trying to hide her blush at the sound of his name.

"Don't try and pretend I saw that little scene just a few minutes ago." she said trying to tease her. "Do you like athrun?" lacus finally asked

"I don't know" she started "he's a nice person I guess, and…"

"What?" lacus said as she wanted her to continue.

"I don't know when I'm with him, its different… no one has ever made me blush as much as he does… do you get what I'm saying" cagalli said to lacus

"Yeah I do that's how I feel with your brother… don't worry cagalli athrun is a very mice person…and-" she said smiling "I think he likes you too"

"But-"

"For real cagalli he's never been like that with a girl, he's usually a big flirt and gets whichever girl he wants… but with you it seems like he's actually trying to get you to like him even if it's just as friends."

"How can you tell so much when its only been a day or two" cagalli said disbelieving her.

"I know it hasn't been that long, but something just tell me" lacus said.

"What are you two talking about" kira said as he put his arm around lacus's shoulder

"Girl talk" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek and put her arm around his waist as they kept walking.

"Ohh… hey how bout that spot" kira said pointing to a place on the sand.

"Sure why not" cagalli said.

The set up their spot. "Lets play" cagalli said. Athrun took the volleyball. "Is volleyball okay?" he asked

"Yeah that'll be fun" kira said "so what are the teams" he asked

"How bout guys against girls" said cagalli

"Wouldnt that be too hard for you two" athrun said

"what! Just because were girls you don't think we can take you on!" cagalli yelled at him as she snapped the ball out of his hands. "Our serve" said cagalli as she went over to her side.

"That's not what I mean" athrun said to her.

"Just play" she said

"Don't worry athrun she's like that, always as hotheaded as usual." kira said

"WHAT did you say kira" cagalli yelled from her side.

"Um nothing" he said as scratched his head with a wide smile

They played for a while and the girls were winning, but I think the guys went easy on them. Lacus got tired so her and kira went to sit down. Athrun and Cagalli were still left playing.

"How bout we rest for a bit" said athrun

"No! I know you were going easy on me I want to see good or not" said the stubborn cagalli.

"Well that wont happen as long as I have the ball" teased athrun.

"Shit" muttered cagalli.

"What "athrun said teasing her even more.

Cagalli got mad and walked up to him she grabbed the ball but he wouldn't let go of it.

"Come on, I want to see what your made up of" she said as she tried pulling the ball away

"ohh so that's what you want to see… Ok ill show you" he said smirking.

"now that's better I knew you would under- WHAT are you doing put me down" she yelled at him when he picked her up bridal style.

"put me down now!" she yelled at him kicking her legs and squirming around in his arms. Since she was yelling so much and looking at him she didn't notice that he was walking towards the water.

"but I thought you wanted to see what I was made up of" he smirked and went in to the water.

"yeah but I meant in volleyball, NOW put me down"

"are you sure" he said smiling

"OF course I'm sure why wouldn't I b-be" she stuttered at the end when she noticed that they were in the water. "never mind" she said quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck 

"but I thought you wanted me to let go" he teased as he bent down a little to the water.

"yah! But not in the water" she yelled as she grabbed him even tighter

"but your wearing a bathing suit… you should be ready to get wet" he kept on teasing her.

"ATHRUN!" she warned him but was also blushing because of the fact of what she was wearing and him holding her like that.

"fine" he said noticing her blush. He walked out of the water but before he put her down he bent down to her ear and whispered "you know you really do look cute when you blush." what he said made her blush even more and he put her down.

Then Cagalli got an idea she bent down towards the water and started to splash athrun. 

"h-hey what are you d-doing" he could hardly say as he was getting splashed

"That's what you get for almost dropping me in the water" she said as she kept on splashing him "and for making me blush" she added

"can I help it if I like to see you blush" he said as he tried to get closer to her while getting splashed.

"what?" she asked shocked at what he said and she stopped splashing him for a while

"I told you, you look cute when you blush so why is it surprising that I like to see you blush" he said

"s-still" she stuttered. "you know you technically haven't showed me what you're made of" she said as she started to run away from her.

Athrun chuckled at her childish behavior but found it cute nonetheless. He started chasing after her.

"oh so I see from the first time you haven't learned what I'm made of" he said as he got close to her, and was about to grab her but then she sped up and he missed her.

"nope I guess not" she laughed as he was chasing her "I guess you are pretty good… but still not better than me" she told him

"oh really" he said, he was getting really close to her so he grabbed her shoulder, cagalli got surprised and lost her balance she ended up falling and bringing athrun down with her.

Athrun ended up on top of her with their faced a few inches apart. 

Cagalli felt someones weight fall on top of her, she opened her eyes and found that athrun was on top of her. She blushed at their position.

Athrun saw her blushing and smiled a sweet smile to her

Kira and Lacus were looking at them. Lacus just smiled at the sight of their friends.

Kira on the other hand got a little over protective. He was about to go over there but lacus got his arm.

"kira calm down" lacus said

"but-" he started

"no kira, let them be, you shouldn't interfere. I know she's your sister but if she likes him you can't stop her." she gave him a sweet smile.

"I know, but still" he said to her

"I know I thought about that too, but I think athrun actually likes your sister." "have you ever seen him be this happy with a girl…let's just see what happens okay"

"okay" he said. Lacus went to him and put her head on his shoulder.

Cagalli noticed his smile and it almost made her want to melt. She noticed that his face was getting close to hers, she wanted to pull back but her body wouldn't move. Like if for some reason it wanted to stay that way. Cagalli was starting to struggle with herself.

Athrun notices her uneasiness and decided something 'maybe I shouldn't force myself on her' he backed up and sat down next to her.

Cagalli felt him get off, she felt sad 'why am I feeling like this, did I want him to kiss me'

"Cagalli are you okay" athrun asked her when he noticed that she was zoned out.

Cagalli sat up and looked at him. "yeah im fine." she told him. "sorry about that" she heard him say.

"huh, oh its okay don't worry about it" she told him smiling.

Athrun looked at her eyes and noticed that they held sadness in them. 'whys she sad…maybe she wanted me to kiss her-" his thoughts were interrupted by kira and lacus who said that they should get going.

Cagalli stood up and went by kira and lacus

Athrun stood up and looked at the beach. The waves were crashing and it was a nice sight. He finished his thought by saying them in a low voice out to the sea.

"… just like I wanted to kiss her…" he said sadly.

"come on athrun" kira called out to him. Athrun turned to look at his friend and went with them back home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this chapter took me a while right…XD

Once again sorry, sorry, sorry I took so long writing this chapter but ive been very busy with school and other stuff. Well hope you guys like this chapter. R&R no flames please

Ill try to make my next update faster if I can. 


	5. Realized Feelings

Hi PPL It's about time I update right XD.  
Well heres the next chapter.

Everyone wanted a kiss so ill give it to you in this chapter hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam seed or any of its characters.

Thanks for all the people who reviewed: kagari zara, The Angels' princess, Kagome1316, Freyris, Kandida, MxC-the show-rocks my socks, Karen41, Cathrun, Yakima noh Daiomoru.

CHAPTER 5

It had been a couple of days since they went to the beach. Athrun and cagalli still talked but there was a little bit of tension in between them. Cagalli was at meetings most of the time in the morning, so her and athrun hardly got to see each other.

Today was Cagallis day off again, and she is taking advantage of that by sleeping in late.

On the other hand kira, lacus and athrun are having breakfast.

"Don't you think you should wake up you sister so she can eat with us." Lacus told kira.

"I tried waking her up but she just wont get up" kira said to his girlfriend.

"maybe ill have better luck, after all its not right if she ends up eating breakfast by herself later on" lacus said as she went up the stairs and up to Cagalli room.

It was silent for a while between athrun and kira

"So how do you like it here" kira asked athrun

"It's a very nice place, and your sister has a nice house" athrun commented

"Ya, its huge have you been to the garden yet" "that's cagalli's favorite part of the house" kira said.

This caught athruns interest "really?" he asked

"Yeah, she just likes to be outside a lot that's why she hates her meetings cause she's always stuck inside with people she doesn't like"

"Ohh" was all that athrun said as he took another bite of his food.

"So, athrun umm… how do I ask this" kira said struggling t o find his words.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at his friend wondering what he was talking about.

"Umm… What do you really feel for my sister-" he said

"What?" athrun asked

"Well I noticed that the day on the beach you guys were having fun…" he said and stopped for a bit

"But now it seems like there's tension between you" kira continued as he looked at his friend seriously.

Athrun noticed that he was serious so he decided to tell him what he felt.

"to tell you the truth Kira I don't know myself" Athrun said "I think I really like your sister, and no im not playing before you even say that."

Kira just sat and listened to his friend

"Your sister really makes me feel happy, even now the few times that I've talked to her I feel like if I just want to be with her longer and get to know her more" was what he said.

"But now your sister is working and I hardly get to see her" athrun said sadly.

Kira could tell that he wasn't lying. The look that athrun had on his face was a serious one. So kira decided to help him, because after all he did notice the change in his sister sine they came.

"You know I not 100 percent sure but I think my sister is struggling the same as you" "that say that we were on the beach she has never laughed that much" Kira told him

"HEY, how bout today" "Me and lacus are going out to eat maybe you two just need alone time to talk it out and see what you both feel"

"I'm not sure" athrun said

"Oh come on you'll never know how she feel if you act like that" kira told him

"Know how who feels?" asked lacus from behind with a very disheveled looking cagalli by her.

"See I told you I would get her up" "now lets eat" lacus said

"Yeah" said cagalli getting happy at the sight of their food

"Cagalli saw athrun and he smiled to her. For the first time without being forced to smile at him she smiled a sweet smile to him.

Athrun got really happy inside

Cagalli took her plate and sat across from athrun and the four talked without any tension.

Later On Kira and Lacus were getting ready for they day out.

When they were about to exit out the door they saw athrun and cagalli watching T.V (on separate couches) Lacus looked at them and smiled "you two have a nice time ok"

Cagalli looked at her and athrun looked at kira. Kira gave him a nod and smiled then they were out the door.

It was quiet for a while until Cagalli spoke

"So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Umm whatever is fine" he said looking at her smiling.

"Cagalli looked at him and saw that he was smiling. :what are you smiling at?" she asked annoyed

"you." was all he said as he still smiled

"Why is there something on my face" she asked touching her face to see if she felt anything.

"No its perfect" he said

Cagalli immediately blushed at what he said "umm do y-you wanna watch a movie" she stuttered.

That's fine" he said

Cagalli put in a movie, and after a while she noticed that athrun fell asleep. She walked up to him and looked at his face

'He must've been sleepy' she thought 'he looks so cute when he's sleeping' cagalli blushed at her thought and decided to go out in the garden

She walked out and felt the nice breeze, it wasn't that late but it was getting a little dark cagalli decided to go to her favorite spot.

She walked until she saw her pond with many types of flowers surrounding it.

She sat down on the grass and thought for a while.

'Why do I always feel like that when im with him?' she asked herself frustrated.

"D-do I like him" she said in a low voice.

'Well I do like spending time with him and he does make me laugh maybe I do' she finally realized what she felt

'But what about him' she asked "what if he doesn't feel the same.'

She let out a long sigh and just sat there looking at the water and thinking some more.

Meanwhile athrun woke up and noticed that cagalli wasn't in the couch anymore.

He got worried and called her name. "Cagalli" he said in a loud voice.

He didn't hear a response so he looked around in the rooms for her. After a while of searching the house he still didn't find her.

" I wonder where she id?" he asked himself worriedly

He then remembered that kira said that she liked to be outside. 'But its getting kid of late why would she be out this late' he thought

"Well it doesn't hurt to check" he said as he went out to the garden. It was a pretty big garden.

"How am I supposed to find her in this"

He looked around and he started going in the way of the pond. He didn't know if that was the right way but something was telling him to go that way.

Af6ter he walked he noticed that there was a pond up ahead. He started walking toward it then he saw someone sitting by it.

He squinted his eyes to see it he could figure out who it was. He saw that it was cagalli so he walked toward he

Cagalli head footsteps on the grass so she quickly turned around to see who it was. When she saw that it was athrun she calmed down a bit.

"DON'T do that your going to give people heart attack" she yelled at him.

"Ohh sorry about that" he said as he walked to her "mind if I sit with you"

Cagalli looked at him questioningly "go ahead" she answered him.

Athrun sat down next to her. "Cagalli about that day on the beach im sorry if I got you mad." he said sadly

"Mad?" she asked him "im not mad, why would I be mad"

"Well you haven't talked to me that much-" he said but was cut off by her

"Ohh that don't worry its just that I don't have that much time…sorry" she told him

"About what" he asked

"I don't know" she told him

Athrun then started laughing. "I like your attitude cagalli its really nice you can be tough yet so childish at the same time" he told her

Cagalli was mad at first but the smiled "I know right" she giggled

"Well what about you, you don't think you have a wired attitude" she told him

"No I think my attitude is normal, or would you beg to differ" he looked at her challengingly

"Well what about…umm…" she said but got stuck

"See.." he teased her "im perfect and there's nothing you can about it" he laughed

"Oh yeah" cagalli said as she ripped out grass from the ground and snuck up to him while he was laughing. Then she mixed it all up in his hair.

"Hey what was that for" he said

"For laughing at me" she stuck out her tongue.

"Well I could do the same" he grabbed some grass but cagalli saw him and started running away

"Ill get you cagalli" he said as he started chasing her. He got about as close as he could and rubbed the grass in her hair.

"Hey" she said as she turned around to look at him. But when she turned around she realized that she wasn't that far away from him.

Their faces were not that far away either. Athrun and Cagallis eyes locked on to each other.

'He has nice eyes' she though and started to blush

'Is she blushing?' athrun asked himself as he stared at her.

"Cagalli you have beautiful eyes" he told her as his hand went up and cupped her cheek.

Cagalli's eyes widened at his actions and at what he said but she didn't move, all she did was stare at him while he looked at he.

She felt like she could just melt in his eyes. Then she noticed that his face was getting closer.

Cagalli panicked internally, but still she made no move. She knew she wanted this at least to see if what she felt was real.

Cagalli also moved forward slowly not sure if she should do it.

Athrun noticed that her face was getting close to his as well and he internally smiled. 'She feels the same way I do'

Cagalli closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her lips. In a few seconds their lips met. Atrhun closed his eyes as well

It was slow at first but athrun slid his hand from her cheek down her side and wrapped his arms around her wais and deepened the kiss.

Cagalli responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a while they broke apart, their foreheads touching each other and both of them panting trying to catch their breaths.

"Cagalli I really like you a lot" athrun finally told her.

Cagalli had a few tears in her eyes at what he said

Athrun got worried and wiped away her tears "whets wrong" he asked her.

'nothing… im just happy" she looked at him smiling "I feel the same way too"

Athrun got happy, he picked her up and twirled her around. Cagalli laughed and he hugged her tight.

He settled her down and looked at her. He bent down and took her lips again this time cagalli was ready, and she deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He nibbled her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly let him in. Their tongues seemed to be fighting or dancing (whichever you want…XD) with each other. Athrun explored her mouth and loved how she tasted. And she liked it too (not just him…)

After a while they pulled back. "Lets go inside" she said

"Yeah, its getting late and we didn't finish our movie" he told her.

Atrhun took her hand and intertwined their fingers together, Cagalli looked at him and smiled and they both walked in the house.

They sat on the couch and cuddled with each other. Athrun kissed her forehead and cagalli smiled. "Where did we leave off" he asked as he took the remote.

They watched the movie and when kira and lacus came they saw them sleeping on the couch all cute.

Lacus smiled at kira "well ask them what happened tomorrow im sure they'll tell us" she said as she took kira to her room and told him to sleep with her. (NOTHING nasty people get your minds out of there) he laid down on the bed and lacus rested her head on his chest and they slept as well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well heres the next chapter I don't think it end here though…im pretty sure ill continue it.

Well hope you guys like it R&R please and no flames k.

Im sorry once again that this chapter is like what 3 months late SORRY SORRY. 


	6. troubles

HI! Gseedlover here! XD 

I haven't updated since last year… and I'm really sorry about that. But I'm really busy with school and all that stuff. Today I gots no homework so I'm finally here to update!

I know my spelling sucks, but ill try to make it better. (Grr spell check doesn't check everything… too badXD)

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chappie: Maeye, gundamseedluver, asga, kagari zara, Star-Moon-Angel, Craze Izumi, Kandida, MxC- the show rocks my socks, The Angels' princess,

Hope you guys like this chapter D, this chapter is mostly AxC

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/ destiny or any of their characters.

Chapter 6

Cagalli woke up the next day and felt something very warm next to her. It was a comfy warm and it made her want to go to sleep more. When she realized it was body heat she looked up to see who it was.

"Athrun…" she said as she looked at him.

Athrun had already woken up a few minutes ago but decided not to wake her up since she looked very tired, and he liked her next to him.

He looked at her when she called him. "Yeah…" he said as he saw that she was still tired.

"Why are we in the living room" she asked him.

"Well I guess we fell asleep her while we were watching the movie" he told her "ohh…" was all he heard her say

Cagalli cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. Athrun kissed her head and stroked he hair.

"You should go back to sleep it's still pretty early"

"I know but I have to get up sooner or later I have a meeting to go to" she said as she stayed in that position. There was silence as cagalli was thinking as she lay on him listening to his heart, and feeling his chest go up and down from him breathing.

"Athrun?" she called him

"Hmm" he answered her; he noticed that her voice was a little worried.

"Umm nothing never mind" she told him. She looked up and smiled at him. "I have to get up and get ready" she told him

"OK, I guess I should get ready too" he told her

They both got up. Athrun suddenly hugged her from behind and whispered something in her ear.

"I'm so happy that you with me" he said. Cagalli was startled but then put her hands on top of his, and held on to him tighter. "Me too"

They both went up to the stair and up to their rooms hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another room Kira and lacus had just woken up.

"Good morning. How'd did you sleep?" kira asked her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Great with you with me" she answered him.

"Should we go see if they are up?" lacus asked kira.

Kira got up and looked at her. "Umm… I think they are already up. I heard footsteps a few minutes ago" he told her as he held out his hand to help her get up.

"Oh…" lacus took his hand. He helped her get up and hugged her in the process. Lacus smiled and hugged him back. "Well I better get ready" he told her as he let go.

Lacus gave him a nod and watched him as he left the room. Once he closed the door she got ready herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun had finished dressing and was now heading down the hallway. He spotted the one person he loved and snuck up to her and gave her a hug.

Cagalli got startled when she felt someone grab her. She was about ready to elbow the person from behind until he spoke.

"Now this seems like something that happened before, except I didn't pounce on you like you did to me" he told he smirking

Cagalli calmed down knowing that it was athrun who was holding her. "Well it isn't my fault you were sneaking around in the dark" she told him as she turned around in his embrace.

"I wasn't sneaking I was lost" he corrected her smiling.

"Doesn't matter" she pouted. Athrun held her closer and she gasped.

"Pouting only makes me want to kiss you more" he told her as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Cagalli inwardly smiled and gladly replied to the kiss. They were kissing for a good three minutes when they heard someone coughing.

They both broke apart immediately and looked at who it was. "So do you two have something going on now?" asked kira as he eyed both of them.

Lacus was just smiling at both of them. Happy to see that they were together. "Kira that's how you are too so don't bother them" she smiled at him

"Huh" kira said as he looked at her. "Just me, how bout the both of us, it's not just me who does the kissing" he smiled at her as well.

"Well I guess that is true." she said as she turned back to athrun and cagalli. "Don't worry about what he says" she told the.

Athrun and Cagalli both blushed.

"Umm… Come one lets get something to eat" cagalli said trying to make an excuse to make them stop talking about them.

"Yeah lets go" athrun said. He held cagalli's hand and they both walked down.

While they ate athrun and cagalli told them how they got together since they wouldn't stop asking them about it.

"Well I have to get going to the meeting now" cagalli said getting up and excusing herself.

Athrun got up and followed her to the door. "Will you be back soon?" he asked her as she was putting on her shoes.

"Yeah… I doubt the meeting will take that long," she got up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And if they make it long then ill just say I have to leave and come back to you" she told him smiling.

Athrun smiled as well and gave her a kiss as well "I'll be waiting then"

He saw as Cagalli got in her limo and drove of with bodyguard protecting her.

He went back to where kira and lacus were. "Um do you guys think we could go to the store, or mall, whatever?" he asked the uneasily.

Kira looked at him question "yeah sure why wouldn't we" he told him

Athrun looked up "uhh, I just thought you guys were probably busy or something"

"Oh no don't worry about it athrun" lacus told him.

"Ohh and lacus do you mind if I ask for your help for buying a gift?" athrun asked her

"Ill be glad to help… is it for cagalli?" she asked smiling and teasing at the same time.

"u-uhh y yeah " he said blushing. "I want to buy her something special" he said looking down

"Yeah lets go" lacus said excited and grabbed both guys and took them out to the car.

When they got there, the three of them went into a jewelry store. Athrun was looking around and started picking out the things that he thought were good and asked for lacus' opinion.

After about and hour he finally decided on one and bought it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Cagalli was on her way home

'I'm surprised the meeting didn't take that long' she thought to herself. But was happy at the same time that she gets to go home.

After about half an hour she got home and saw that a car was also barely getting there too.

When she got out she saw that kira, athrun and lacus were the ones in it. She went up to them and asked them were they went.

"Ohh we just went shopping" kira said to her.

"Yeah I had something important to get" athrun told her as he went up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay…" cagalli sad looking at him. "I wonder what he had to get" she asked herself.

As they went in they spent most of the day just relaxing. Watching the news. Athrun and cagalli in one couch cuddling together. Kira and lacus on the other the same way.

When it got to be around the evening athrun asked cagalli if she wanted to go out to the park or something.

Cagalli agreed and went to get dressed since she was still in her representative suit.

When they left athrun asked her "is there any place you like to go to?"

"I like the park its fun there" she told him smiling.

"Alright then let's get going" he held her hand and they went to the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira and lacus decided to stay at the house. "How do you think things will turn out" lacus asked him worriedly.

"I'm not sure what he wants to do is complicated…but if they love each other they'll make it trough" he told her.

"Well I hope everything goes fine between them. Se said remembering what athrun was telling them after he bought her the present.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"So athrun what's the special occasion" lacus asked him._

_"Well I almost have to go back… so I thought I would get her something to remember me by"_

_"Hopefully I get to come back soon… if things come out the way I want them to I will and ill stay her with her" he told lacus_

_"You really love her don't you?" she looked at athrun._

_He looked at her smiling " yeah I do, I haven't exactly told her that though but tonight I will… hopefully she accepts." h said looking at her._

_"Don't worry I'm sure things will go well" she gave him a reassuring smile.  
END OF FLASHBACK_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun and cagalli had arrived at the park there was still light but it was starting to get a little bit darker.

Cagalli wanted to go on the swings. "Aren't you to old for that" athrun asked her amused at her childish behavior. 'But hey that's why I love her' he told himself.

Cagalli looked at him and put her hands on her hips. "I'm only sixteen I can still get on it if I want" she told him pointing a finger at him.

"Alright princess, no need to get mad" he told her as he put his arm around her waist and led her to the swings.

"Don't call me that you don't know how much I don't like it when they call me princess" she told and pouted.

Athrun kissed her on the lips. "That's what happens when you pout at me… it just makes you look even cuter"

Cagalli blushed and got on the swing. Athrun gave her a few pushes and just watched at how happy she was. She was just like a kid, as if this were her first time at a park.

After a while she got tired and hopped of it. They both sat down. Athrun was getting a little nervous and started fidgeting with whatever he found interesting.

Cagalli noticed it and asked him what's wrong. "Hey athrun you okay?"

"Umm yeah I'm fine I just gotta tell you something" he told her. Athrun grabbed her hand which made her look at his eyes.

"You know I went to the store right" he asked her. "Well yeah you said you needed to get something" cagalli answered him.

"Yeah and this is what I got" he took out a box and opened it for her to see.

Cagalli gasped. Inside she saw the most beautiful necklace, it was heart shaped with emerald and amber stones surrounding it.

"I got this for you" he took it out of the box and put it around her neck.

"I love it athrun but you didn't have to-" she was saying but got caught off because of athrun

"I want you to remember me no matter what happens okay" he told her sadly. Looking from the ground to her eyes.

Cagalli looked at him confused 'what wrong athrun' she thought to herself

"Of course ill remember you why wouldn't I" she told him and smiled.

"Cagalli… I'm leaving next week back … home…" he told her.

Cagalli's eyes widened, she was shocked, and she felt as if her heart was being ripped into pieces. Tears started forming in her eyes. She turned her head and looked away from him.

Athrun was also feeling miserable. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay here and be with cagalli.

"If …" he started "If I asked you to wait for me… would you" he asked her. Cagalli turned around and looked at him.

Athrun also had tears forming. She looked at him and saw that he was also suffering.

"I-" cagalli said but was cut of by him

"Cagalli I love you…and I want to be with you always… but first I have to fix something" he told her as he raised his hand and brushed away her tears with his thumb. "Then ill come back to you… I just need you to wait for me"

Cagalli never heard him say he loved her before, sure he said he liked her and stuff like that but never use the word love. This made her decide faster.

Athrun heard her sniff. He saw that she started shaking. Through tears and even though she was crying she was able to tell him her answer.

"O-of course ill wait for you… I love you too, and I don't want to loose you" she told him sadly.

With that he kisses her on the lips fully. Cagalli accepted him. She was going to be happy with him that last few days that she had him because who knows when they'll have another chance.

They deepened the kiss and cagalli wrapped her arms around him and so did athrun to her. He held her close he never wanted to lose the warmth that he felt when he was with her.

They broke apart and just held each other for a few minutes.

They went home as well. When they got there kira and lacus weren't in the living room so they guessed that they were probably asleep.

Athrun and cagalli walked up when they reached her room he gave her a kiss goodnight. When he was about to go cagalli grabbed onto his wrist.

"Stay with me" she told him softly but he heard it.

He smiled and looked at her. He nodded his head. "Ill go get dressed first" he told her reassuringly.

She smiled and said ok. When cagalli was done changing she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she said.

Athrun came in when she said it was ok. "Umm are you sure" he asked her

"Yeah it's not like were going to do anything like that" so told him smiling, joking around like if she got some spunk back in her.

They both layed down. Cagalli rested her head on him and athrun held her close. He kissed her forehead "goodnight" he told her.

"Sweet dreams" she said to him. Athrun smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry well make this happen" he told her. He felt her nod her head and scoot closer to him. Athrun in turn held her closer

Soon they both fell asleep…dreaming of each other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally this chapter is done took me around 2 hrs but oh well at least I updated it.

I know this chapter has fluff. Please don't kill me for that. Thanks for reading

If you guys have any suggestions about what you guys want to happen tell me. And ill think about them. Don't worry I am an asucaga fan so I'm not gonna make them end up separated…XD

Hope you guys like this chapter please R&R NO FLAMES please.

Once again sorry for the very late update

gseedloverXD


	7. our fatefull meeting

HI! XD I'm still alive people don't worry! 

Well I think this is the final chapter!

I had fun writing this fict and I would like to than all the people who reviewed! Thanks! Love you all. XD

I don't own gundam seed or any of the characters

CHAPTER 7

The whole week our two lovebirds spent as much time as they could with each other. It was pretty hard since Cagalli had a lot of meeting. But she tried to cancel as many as she could.

Today was the day that Athrun returned to the PLANTS. They were all at the airport cagalli was in tears while athrun was saying bye to everyone

We he walked up to her he hugged her. Cagalli hugged him back as tears started to fall even more from her eyes. Athrun stroked her hair trying to calm her down

"Don't worry ill be back" he whispered to her sweetly.

Cagalli looked at him and nodded her head. "Ill be here waiting" she told him

Athrun smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Cagalli responded to it and she deepened it by putting her arms around his neck. After a while they broke apart and she watched him leave.

Kira came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Cagalli turned around and looked at him.

He gave her a reassuring look and gave her a brotherly hug.

When she went home her house seemed emptier. Of course Kira and lacus were still there and they were going to stay too. But it still wasn't the same.

Every now and the she would look at her necklace and hold it tight against her heart 'ill wait for you no matter how long it takes' she told herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

Two years had passed since athrun had left. Cagalli was still the same except that her hair grew just a little bit. But otherwise she was still the same.

Now she seemed less depressed than how she was the first few months that athrun wasn't there.

"I miss you" cagalli said looking outside from her balcony. She was holding the necklace that athrun had given her 'when are you coming back?' she asked herself

Cagalli heard someone knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" she said.

Lacus came in and was cheerful as usual. She's been engaged with kira for about a year now and they are getting married next week. She was very happy for them.

Cagalli had asked lacus if athrun was coming to the wedding. But all they said was that he was very busy and that they weren't sure.

"Are you okay cagalli" lacus asked her, seeing that she looked down

"Yeah I'm fine" cagalli said cheering up. "Well are you ready to go your last few things for you big day"

"Yes, I'm very excited and nervous at the same time" lacus told her happily.

"I can see" cagalli said giggling at lacus' nervousness.

"Umm well let's go" she told her as they went out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the PLANTS there was athrun who was hurrying to get his work done. "Soon cagalli, soon I promise" he told to no one but himself.

Mr. Zala everything you told me to do is finished for" said his secretary.

"Thanks, and could you do me one more thing can you get me the next flight to ORB the quickest one if possible." athrun told her.

"Sure thing" his secretary said as she went out.

Athrun started working again 'I gotta finish this quick'

"Mr. Zala I'm sorry the quickest flight is on…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_wedding day_

Lacus was nervous…very nervous.

"Oh my, are you sure this looks good" lacus asked the girls.

"Yes lacus for the fifth time it looks perfect" cagalli told her smiling.

"Calm down you're going to have the perfect wedding" she told lacus reassuringly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira was waiting at the end of the aisle when the music started playing he waited patiently.

Cagalli came out in a beautiful light green dress that fit her curved perfectly. Her hair was up and styled with a few bangs on her face.

As cagalli walked down she looked to see if there was any sign of him. When she didn't see him she lost hope 'I guess he couldn't make it' she thought to herself

Cagalli stood where she was supposed to as she looked at her brother. She smiled to see that he was very nervous.

As lacus came out all eyes were on her, she had a very beautiful wedding gown. Kira smiled as she came up to him he put his hand out and she gladly took it.

As the priest started with the ceremony cagalli was thinking about him. Every now and then she would look to see if he was actually there.

"You may kiss the bride" she heard the priest say.

She turned around to see the newly wedded couple seal their union. She smiled she was glad that they were happy and found the person the loved.

She looked down sadly as a single tear rolled down her face. She wiped it of and looked up to see the couple coming to her.

She gave them both a congratulatory hug. Every one came after and congratulated them.

After this was the party. Everyone gathered at the Athha manor for the reception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I'm this late" said someone as he just got out of the airport.

He took his things and called a cab.

His destination was the Athha manor. He told the cab driver to quicken it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone was enjoying themselves and dancing cagalli decided to go out to the garden.

When she exited the door she walked to the spot where she and athrun became a couple.

In the house someone came bursting through the door. "Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked

Lacus and Kira gasped when they saw their friend they went up to him and greeted him.

Athrun smiled and said hi to them. "I think she went out to the yard a while ago" Kira told him.

"Thanks" athrun told him as he ran out. 'There could only be one place' he said in his head as he headed toward the pond area.

Cagalli was sitting down near the edge looking at her reflection in the water. She was thinking.

"I really though you were going to come but I guess not" she said quietly as tears started to weal up in her eyes. She didn't notice that someone was there standing looking at her

Athrun saw her. He could tell that she was sad. He heard her sniff and he felt guilty for leaving her alone for such a long time.

Athrun slowly walked up to her.

Cagalli tried to stop her tears but couldn't. Suddenly she felt a hand wipe her tears away. She turned around quickly ready to punch whoever would do that to her

She gasped and her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Oh my god am I dreaming' she told herself.

Athrun saw her surprised look and smiled. "I missed you princess" he told her.

Cagalli was still surprised but came back a little when she heard his voice. Her shoulders started shaking. Athrun saw this and got worried.

"Are you okay cagalli" he said as he went nearer to her. When he went nearer cagalli broke down and hugged him and cried on his chest.

Athrun smiled and held her close while stroking her hair.

"I-I can't believe you b-back" she told him while crying.

"I know I was planning to come earlier but this was the earliest that I could come." he told her while using his hand to lift up her chin.

"I'm sorry for making you wait this long but I still love you with all my heart" he told her sincerely.

Cagalli smiled "I'm glad I waited because I couldn't forget about you for one day" she told him "me either" she heard him respond before he kissed her sweetly.

She missed him. He missed her. They both missed each others kisses and the warmth they felt when they were with each other.

He deepened the kiss by holding her tighter. He asked for entrance so that he could explore her mouth once again.

Cagalli wasn't going to refuse after such a long time of not being with her love. So she gladly let him in. They stayed like that kissing to their hearts content.

When they broke apart they smiled at each other "I love you" they both said to each other.

Athrun then kneeled on one foot which surprised cagalli "what are you-" she said but was cut of by athrun. He took out a velvet box and opened it cagalli gasped when she saw that it contained a gold ring with a sparkling diamond that shined like a star.

"Cagalli. My princess, my love, I love you and I want to spend all eternity with you, now that I can. I could think of no better life than sharing it with you, the person I love" by this time cagalli was in crying tears of joy

"Will you marry me?" he finally asked her. Cagalli was shocked "I-I" she was stuttering

Athrun looked at her waiting for a response. "Of course I will" she said as she jumped on him. Athrun instinctively hugged her.

He slipped the ring on her finger and twirled her around in the air.

Cagalli was happy and laughing. When he put her down he kissed her fully on the lips.

Everyone in the manor saw this and clapped and cheered the new couple. Lacus and Kira just smiled at them.

Athrun and Cagalli broke their kiss and looked at everyone. They looked at each other and smiled they gave each other a quick kiss and went inside the house holding hands.

Everyone was happy for them. Cagalli smiled once again like how she used to and so did athrun.

"So you're really staying now?" Cagalli asked athrun with happy eyes. "Yeah I'm staying with you" he told her happily.

"you know by the way you two met I never would have thought you two would have ended together" kira told them both with lacus by his side.

"I know what you mean but this was our fateful meeting" athrun said happily as he took a hold of cagalli hand. She looked at him and smiled "yeah… our fateful meeting" was all she said

They looked at each other and kissed again with everyone able to see how happy they were with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yeah I finally finished this story. I might write an epilogue depending wether people want me to or not. So you guys tell me.

I had fun writing it. Sorry if my update were far from each other. I'm really sorry but this was my first time writing a multi-chapter fic and I guess I gotta get used to it. XD

Thanks for reading and thanks again to all the people who reviewed before. Love you all

Read and review. No flames please. And thanks XD


End file.
